


Power Plays

by ThousandSunFury



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Episode: s13e02 The Gang Escapes, M/M, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-14
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:46:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThousandSunFury/pseuds/ThousandSunFury
Summary: If Mac had left the room before showing Charlie and Frank the lock, and had to face Dennis without what he asked for.





	Power Plays

**Author's Note:**

> i dont even know if this is ironic or not
> 
> but its what i for some reason expected to happen next for like 10 seconds when i watched the episode live

Mac stepped carefully back into the living room trying not to look Dennis in the eye as he spoke clumsily around the truly stupid amount of chewing gum he was trying to hide. 'Okay so, I did ask for gum for you, but...' He paused to readjust his posture, holding his head high in false confidence, 'Frank wouldn’t let Charlie give me any.’ Not technically a lie.

Dennis blinked at him from his spot in the chair across the room. ‘Oh, he didn’t?’

‘...Yeah.’ Mac replied bluntly. ‘Well, like, ok they gave me some but I had to look strong in front of Frank, you know how it is, so-’ Mac trailed off as Dennis stood up and slowly walked towards Mac without looking away, forcing Mac to make eye contact.

‘So what happened is. They tried to power play us by not giving me gum. But you power played them back by acting like it was for you...’ Dennis punctuated each sentence with a purposeful step forward until he was within arms-reach of Mac.

Mac narrowed his eyes and looked at Dennis carefully for a few seconds before deciding to play along. ‘Sure.’

Dennis took a final step so he was only a few inches away from Mac. ‘So that’s actually mine then, isn’t it.’ he said in a low voice.

‘Uh. I.. guess so...’ Mac started to reach up to spit the gum out but stopped short when Dennis abruptly brought his hands to the back of his neck.

Dennis pressed his forehead to Mac’s and looked him in the eye for a second before he brought their lips together far more gently than his sharp glare would have suggested he was planning to. Mac leaned into the kiss and opened his mouth a little, just enough for Dennis to take over and manoeuver the gum (which Mac had somehow forgotten about if he was being honest) into his own mouth. The door handle clicked and Dennis pulled away to look.

Mac burst out laughing. ‘Dude, what! That was super gross!’

Dennis started to make an offended little noise before he caught himself and relaunched his aloof demeanor. ‘Alright, well.. whatever.’ he shrugged and pointedly blew a bubble until it popped.

Charlie interrupted his and Frank’s own conversation about summits or something in favor of this new much more interesting subject as they barrelled through the door. ‘Oh nice! Gross stuff!? Are we talkin' slimes, molds, or sludges?’

Dennis stepped fully out of Mac’s space, but left one hand on his back without really thinking about it. He gave Mac a look, silently asking him not to say anything, and Mac stepped in with a cover story. ‘Oh just uh.. Dee’s voice earlier. Anyway how are slimes and sludges even any different, Charlie?’

‘Oh, Man! They’re totally different, are you _stupid!?_ Frank can you believe this, Mac thinks slimes and sludges are the same!’

Dennis waited for Charlie to be completely distracted explaining the ins and outs of slime/sludge classification to blow another bubble in Mac’s direction with a wink, which Mac responded to by rolling his eyes.


End file.
